A to Z for staying in Love
by sha01001
Summary: BDSM sequel to A-Z for falling in love, sorry about the wait I forgot I hadn't posted it. Pure Smut PWP Naru/Sasu UNBETAD


The last two months had seemed like a blur to Sasuke. When he wasn't on a mission he was with Naruto who had moved in the same day they made their confessions to each other. Sasuke still couldn't believe that the dobe had moved in one without his permission and two when he wasn't even in the house. He had come home after a fairly easy B rank mission to find Naruto's stuff everywhere.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke opened the door only to find that it was stuck by something behind the door, unhappy he managed squeeze through the tiny crack created to make it into the house. Once he had he had to double take to make sure that this was in fact his house. There were boxes everywhere and he meant everywhere. On the stairs, by the door, behind the door, on the coffee table, in the sitting room, sitting on his telly, sitting on his mantle and blocking every door in sight and they were the ones he could see from where he was standing who knew where else they were. _

"_What the fuck" the raven screamed. _

"_Hey teme, what took you so long I need help unpacking over here?" Sasuke turned to find Naruto leaning against the door frame of the sitting in nothing but orange boxers._

"_Dobe why are you in your boxers, or better question why is your stuff all over my house"._

"_Our house my dear, I'm moving in" The blonde said with a look that said it should have been obvious making his way over to the stunned Uchiha. _

"_Don't I get a say in this it is my house after all"_

"_Of course not after all I'm your master so I get decide what we do" Before the raven had a chance to say anything else Naruto had swept down and placed a searing kiss on the smaller boy. _

_**End flashback**_

Naruto had been living with him ever since and he couldn't be happier. He and Naruto had quickly set into a routine that worked for the both of them. Allowing them to experience a life style they both had dreamed about but didn't think would have been possible. Sasuke was a complete sub and as such he did whatever his Master Naruto wanted him too. Sure when they were outside that house or on a mission they didn't show it but Naruto always made sure he knew who he belonged to.

After Naruto and he had sex for the first time the blonde gave Sasuke a collar that he was never allowed to remove. It wasn't something gaudy or over the top. It was a simple black leather chocker the sat snug around his neck. As well as that Naruto also made him wear a butt plug at all times so that he would be ready for his Master whenever he was needed.

That first night Naruto had set out the rules of exactly how Sasuke was to act and gave him his lifelong orders.

_**Flashback**_

_They both were on their backs in bed, completely sated from there night of love making. For a while they just basked in the afterglow but soon Naruto spoke. _

"_Sasuke are you sure this is the kind of relationship that you want" The blonde asked turning on his side and looking into the raven's eyes. _

"_Naruto we've been through this. I want to give all of myself to you. I know I can trust you to take care of me. To give me what I need. Besides this is what we both need, what we have been looking for." Naruto smiled at that. _

"_Okay then, I'm going to give you your life time orders, you will follow these without question or you will be punished. Are we clear?" Naruto waited for Sasuke to nod before he continued. "First rule, When we are alone you will call me Master and I will call you pet, Second rule inside the house you are to be naked at all times so as that I may have access to your body at all times, Third rule you will obey these commands without question whenever I give them, prepare for anal insertion means that you bend over the nearest service and pull your ass cheeks apart, prepare for oral means you drop to your knees and open your mouth wide, Fourth rule while inside the house or in the back garden you will crawl at all times, fifth rule you will prepare dinner and do all the house hold chores, sixth rule your body belongs to me you do not touch it for any reason without my permission, this includes bathing, using the bathroom or even brushing you teeth and the final rule is that every evening I come home you should be kneeling at the door legs spread and hands behind your head, when I enter you will crawl forward kiss both my feet and ask how you can service me. Is everything clear?" _

"_Yes I understand." Naruto smiled and got out of the bed pulling something from the drawer and walking back._

"_I am going to place this collar on you and then your service to me will begin. You may never remove this are we clear" Naruto waited for confirmation before placing the collar around the slim neck"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke was pulled from his revive as he felt his collar heat up. Naruto had placed a jutsu on it so that Sasuke new when he was on his way home. Finishing setting the table he made his way into the hall and took his position waiting for his Master to arrive the butt plug jostled as he sat but he was use to it by now having worn it anytime Naruto wasn't using his whole.

As soon as the door opened Sasuke crawled over and kissed Naruto's feet. Keeping his head bowed as was proper he asked how Master wished him to be of service. Naruto smiled down at him pulling off his Hokage robes. He still couldn't believe that he had achieved his two greatest desires, to have Sasuke as his willing in slave and to become Hokage the latter happening only days ago.

"Is dinner ready pet?" Naruto asked. Sakura was a slave driver and wouldn't let him take a break all day.

"Yes Master".

"Good lead the way slave" Sasuke turned and crawled into the dining area where he had laid out dinner. Naruto looked at the table before coming to a decision. He pulled out a cushion and sat on it.

"We are going to try something new today my pet. Bring my food to me." Sasuke applied quickly and efficiently bringing the plate to his Master. Now turn to face the window and lean on your arms." Naruto waited for Sasuke to comply before placing his dinner and the glass of wine he had picked up earlier on the raven's back. They say in silence while Naruto finished his meal. Once he was done he allowed Sasuke to have his dinner.

"Upstairs with you now pet. I have had a stressful day and tend to use you to unwind."

Once they reached the playroom Naruto made Sasuke stand in the middle of the room while he gathered various things from around the room. Walking back over to the raven he began to prepare him for the night a head. He started by pulling the stretchy latex material of the bondage hood over his pets head. The mask had no eye or nose holes and a small opening at the mouth. Next he added a 4" Cock gag. This gag was just small enough to prevent the raven from gagging.

With Sasuke hooded and gagged Naruto then moved onto the smaller boy's body. He took the Sasukes arms and placed them behind his back, trapping them there with locking arms. These were long strips of leather that went from wrist to elbow, there were several buckles and locks going up the arms. Then there was another strip of leather at the wrists the help both arms together. Next he attached two padded cuffs with a bar between them. The cuffs each had little rings on the side with attached chains. He attached the chains to a matching wring either side of Sasuke imbedded in the ground. Finally happy with his pet's back he moved onto the front.

Naruto picked up a pair of nipple clamps and attached them to the raven's nipples revealing in the small moan that escaped through the gag. The nipple clamps had a chain that dangled between them and another chain dangled down to just above his cock. Happy that the clamps were on tightly he gave a harsh tug to the chain before picking up the cock ring securing it tightly around the others already straining erection. The ring had smaller ring on it and Naruto grabbed the long end of the chain attached to the nipples and secured it the cock ring. The length of the chain meant that Sasuke had to bend over his ass sticking in the air. Finally Naruto attached the locking arms to a chain that hung from the ceiling.

The finished image was stunning. Sasuke was spread out unable to move or speak ready for Naruto to take. The blonde stood back and admired his work for a few minutes he circled Sasuke once before picking up a flogger.

(++++++++++++++++ Page Break++++++++++++++++)

Sasuke was in heaven, his whole body felt as if it was on fire; he could feel his Masters eyes on him. The first smack took him by surprise causing him to gasp through his gag. The hood blocked most of his senses so the only thing he was able to concentrate on the feel of the flogger against his bare ass. Sasuke began sucking the cock in his mouth with earnest as Naruto continued to beat his ass.

Finally when tears began to leak from his eyes he felt the flogging stop. He could feel as Naruto released the chain connecting him to the ceiling and the cuffs removed.

"On your knees my pretty whore" Sasuke complied immediately dropping with his knees. The movement caused the chain on his extremely hard cock to pull. Letting a whimper escape he waited for further instructions. The masked prevented him seeing anything and his restraints restricted his movements so Sasuke was unable to tell what his Master wished.

The hand on the back of his neck startled him as he felt Naruto undo the buckle on his gag. He then pulled the dildo out of his mouth. No sooner was it out the he felt another toy against his lips.

"This is bigger then what your use to Sasuke. It is about 8" I am going to fuck your mouth with this, if you do a good job I will give you my cock to suck on, if it becomes too much I want you to drop this" he explained placing a small ball in the others hand.

Sasuke gripped it tightly and opened his mouth wide. He loved sucking Naruto's cock and was determined to do a good job. For the last month Naruto had been training him to not choke or gag while his mouth was being fucked. At first it was difficult he struggled with the 4" dildo. But Naruto was patient with him and every time he succeeds in having his mouth fucked he was rewarded with his Masters cock. Sasuke was only allowed the privilege of his Master cock in his mouth when he succeeded in having his mouth first fucked by the dildo. Sasuke often woke up to a dry and scratchy throat but he didn't mind because he knew how much his Master loved fucking mouth.

Sasuke was brought back to himself as the dildo was forcefully thrust down his throat he swallowed hard trying not to gag but as Naruto continued to abuse his mouth he felt his reflexes kick in and began to gag. He did not drop the ball though as he didn't want to displease his Master. The blonde kept up the assault for a few more minutes before finally pulling the dildo out. The raven began to cough heavily taking deep breaths to try a catch his breath. His Master gave him a minute to recover giving him a reassuring rub on his back.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke" he said once the smaller boy had caught his breath."That dildo was 2" longer than the previous one and you sucked it very well. Soon you'll be ready to take the 12" dildo I have planned for you all the way into your throat. Since you did so well I'm going to let you prepare me for your fucking."

"Thank you for the privilege Master"

"You are welcome pet, you may began" Naruto the placed his cock to Sasukes lips. With his arms tied behind his back and unable to see it was a bit awkward at first but he eventually fell into a rhythm that worked. Sasuke lost himself to the sensation of Naruto's cock in his mouth and let a whimper of despair as Naruto pulled away.

"Not to worry pet you'll have it back inside you soon." Naruto walked behind Sasuke and pulled the butt plug from his ass quickly replacing it with his cock. He set a fast pace. Sasuke was nicely stretched from the plug he had been wearing. Sasukes moans and pleas were like music as Naruo continued to assault his slave"

"What are you Sasuke" he asked

"I ... I'm your...your... cock slut ... ma...master ... I..mmm ...willing ...wi...slave" Sasuke managed to get through the siege of pleasure assaulting him. The cock ring was torture but he knew better then to ask Naruto to remove it.

"And who do you belong to cockslut." Naruto asked again.

"My..ma...Master...You" Naruto smiled in triumph he loved hearing Sasuke say that he belonged to him.

"You have permission to come after I do slave" he said reaching between them and removing the ring.

"Tha ..you..Master" With a few more thrusts Naruto came spilling his seed inside Sasuke his pet following moments afterwards. Sasuke fell forward, his abused nipples scarping against the hard wooden floors. He could feel the pain throughout his body but relished it knowing that it was his Master who had put them there. His body felt heavy and his mind was foggy from his post orgasmic haze. He barley registered Naruto picking him up and moving him into the bedroom.


End file.
